


The Haunt - Enter LIMBO

by Kuromori (necrocrunk)



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name, LIMBO - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Coma, Crossover, Mild Gore, Near Death Experience, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/Kuromori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna enters LIMBO afer being bitten and poisoned by a Haunt, and is cursed to stay in LIMBO.<br/>Unless...<br/>Hanna can live and escape LIMBO. After that, he will regain consiousness.<br/>But untill then, he's cursed to wander till he dies from the natives, starvation, dehydration, or "natural causes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering LIMBO

"So~"  
Hanna said as he jumped on to his old and beaten couch, folder and notepad in hand,  
"I got a case today, said a creature called the Haunt was gonna be out on the full moon. They also said it feeds on human flesh so it's a threat..."  
Hanna continued to bamble on about Haunts while Stradivari listened, like usual. Hanna wasn't gonna pass up an opportunity like this.  
"We're gonna need to stop by Worth's place and maybe the hardware store."  
Hanna knew he was only going to Worth's for a certain blade and to find a way to drag Conrad along. I guess he just felt safer having Connie around to help. The hardware store was for some basic needs to hunt it.  
"Well, tonight's the full moon, so I guess we better get going!"  
Hanna immedietly jumped up and ran off to get dressed, and his assistant was pulling on his jacket and other essentials. It's didn't take long before they were both out the door and on their way down to Worth's, and with their luck, they ran into Conrad on their way.

"What're ya doin' this time?!"  
Hanna awkwardly itched the back of his head, giggling in a "well~..." sorta way.  
"I kinda gotta case that involves killing something and uh, I kinda need something to kill it with..."  
He growled, continuing to argue with him untill Conrad got bored with it and interrupted. Finally, Hanna got his daggar and Conrad got his meal. So continuing on wasn't too hard from there. After going through the run-down shops throughout town, darkness fell. 

They found themselves wandering around an old rundown mansion on the edge of town.  
"They said it hung around here because of the increasing number of people who come down here to photograph the full moon. Not sure why but, hey. Makes this whole thing easier!"  
Conrad grumbled something unintelligent after he quieted down, and cautiously trailed behind the two. The floor was a complete giveaway as they walked, making some sort of sqeak or crunch everytime they even touched it. Hanna decided to tour the mansion, taking a few minutes to inspect every aspect of the house. It was only the deep-throated snarling that came form the upstairs bathroom that made them pause and watch.  
It creeped down the steps, red eyes glowing with hate and annoyance. Hanna was too engrossed in it's eyes to actually move, only managing to take a slow step back. The other two had already taken a few strides backwards, and he struggled to pull away from it's glare. But when he did, the creature let out a ear splitting scream, lunging at the trio. Hanna jumped out of the way, gripping the daggar in his hand hard. He took a wild swipe with the blade at the ebony colored fox, only cutting through the thick mane and fure around the creatures chest. It hissed, flipping around in mid-lunge and snapping furiously at Hanna's face.  
With a bit of quick thinking, Dimitri managed to pull Hanna out of the way and take a swing at it with a two-by-four. Yelping, it backed off for a few seconds, a thick crimson slipping down it's cheek. It barked a low-pitch snarl, lunging again. It knocked both the wood out of Dimitri's hands and him down. Hanna quickly jumped back and looked up at Conrad. He had himself pushed against the wall between a bookcase and was keeping away as far as possible.  
When the Haunt had enough time to realize Conrad was perfectly positioned for it to corner him, Hanna took advantage of it. He was only a few feet away, so he jumped towards it. The blade crunched into the Haunt's back, finally piercing through his mane. But it wasn't the only thing that was punctured.

Hanna choked for a moment, his fingers slowly slipping from the blade as he fell to his knee's. It's teeth were just dripping with saliva, or venom, that was soaking into his bite. Hanna used his free hand that wasn't paralyzed to try and pry the teeth from his shoulder, but it only made it bite harder. He whimpered as it spread, the fox starting to try and pull him off his knee's. Though the fox was losing energy from the blade freshly planted in his back, it still tryed to get him into a safer area to feed. But, Conrad, in a freak change of thought, pushed the now weak creature off Hanna, allowing his undead sidekick to finally kill it with a powerful board to the head. Hanna fell to his side and ran his fingernails into the floor, a scream building in his lungs. It came out in a cry of agony, clutching the wound with blood-stained hands. It wasn't a deep nor girly scream, just one that would raise the hair on even the fear-immune's neck. He was spitting up blood and the venomous saliva of the creature that had spread.  
Leonitus picked him up gently, not that it affected Hanna any. He was slowly losing consiousness and feeling. Hanna clutched the orange shirt of his friend tightly, his grip loosening within the second. He only managed to murmur 'Worth' before falling unconsious.

_Hanna awoke on the floor, the searing pain that had been there moments ago, gone. He blinked confusedly, sitting up as he looked around. The area was devoid of everything. Walls, Landscape... The only thing he could see was the neverending floor.  
The area was a grungy black and white, the only thing standing out was Hanna's bright orange hair and his icy eyes. Where he was standing, Hanna would never know, the floor boards beneath his feat creaking with every step he took. Confused, he stuffed his hands into his jacket, slitting his finger on something that sat in his pocket. Pulling whatever the heck it was out, only led to finding the blade Worth had lent to him... For what reason, Hanna didn't know either. He kept walking as he examined it, but only to prevail to a grayscale room around him as he looked back up. _

_The room was gorgeously furnished, and if the walls could've been a color, it would've been red. A beautiful dark red. And from about waist down of Hanna on those walls was checkered, an accent of the room he liked a lot. The furniture looked victorian yet comfortable, and it seemed to almost call on Hanna to sit on it. The floorboards remained the same though, old and creaky. Blood dripped from his finger, staining the gray floor. It seemed Hanna was the only thing that contained color in the whole room. Unsure whether he was trapped in reality or just trapped in his own thoughts, he walked over to one of the couches, leaning back to sit on it with a sigh. The couch squeaked, and he could hear something snapping beneath him. He attempted to jump up, but his attempt was in vain, and he fell through the loose cushions of the couch. He was... well, confused. He didn't fall for too long, so in about a second a two he hit the ground. He whimpered, lost on where he was or might be.  
"R-Rasputin...?"  
He was almost silent in his call of a name, checking out the area in an almost precarious and too quick way as he jumped up and started walking, and his gait slowly increased as he went on. It was dark, and he was in the deep clutch of the shadows from the trees. They too, were grayscale. The only bit of color was still Hanna. He had his bleeding hand tucked into his pocket while his other hand was clutching the daggar. He gulped, his breaths shaky from nervousness. He kept murmuring words of self assurance, hoping he'd wake up or find a way to get out of this fear-filled world. The grass almost seemed to grab onto his feet, making him trip once or twice.  
"Dear god... I hope this is all in my head..."_


	2. Let's Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll get the jist of how this place works easily

Once the grass had stopped trying to ultimatley trip him, Hanna paused to catch his breath. He looked back, the grass and vines slowly sinking back to their original resting place. Once he felt good enough to keep going, Hanna slowly wandered through the wooded area, the tree's hanging like monsters that reached down to grab him. Gulping, he walked faster to a quick powerwalk. Something scuttled across the ground before him, startling Hanna. Jumping back a bit, the creature game back, only turning out to be a small bird. It approached him with head tilted. Offering it a hand, the bird hopped up on to his finger, flapping to sit on his head. Laughing, he carefully grabbed him and pulled him off.  
"You sure are cute"  
He mused, noticing something he hadn't before. A Skittle orange streak that went down the bird's sides. It tweeted, hopping out of his hand and flittering off.  
"Hey! Get back here!"  
Hanna called, running after the small bird in a the kid-like curiousity of where it might be running off too. When he saw the bird again, it was perched atop a branch, it's white and orange stripes giving away where it waited. He snorted, eyeing the bird annoyingly.  
"Well, where are you taking me?"  
The bird looked down as if he had not noticed him, and fluttered off. Hanna begrudgingly followed it once again, this time watching where it went.  
When it landed, it was atop another tree, but it wasn't the bird he was eyeing anymore. 

The dim orange light that was glowing from the shadows immedietly both brighten Hanna's spirits and scared him.  
The bird flew into the shadows, and his undead side kick emerged with it on his hand.  
"Williamshire!"  
Hanna exclaimed happily. The bird quickly flew back up to the trees above them. His friend smiled for a change, and Hanna couldn't help but gnee in a quiet show of joy. A slow darkness creeped over the gray and black forest, Hanna looking up in despair. If the daytime had some scary stuff, he couldn't imagine what freaky critters lurked in the dark. A quick gesture for Hanna to follow, and the two were quickly on their way.

"I'm not going to be with you for long, Hanna. Maybe only tonight"  
Hanna looked up in a mix of emotions, part of him wanting to ask why, another part wanting to keep quiet.  
"...Why not?"  
He shrugged, just as clueless as Hanna was. He toyed with the thick blade in his pocket, Hanna murmuring,  
"Guess it's just part of this world-'  
"Limbo, you mean"  
"Waitwaitwait..."  
Hanna said, waving his hands in front of him. He stopped in mid-step, looking up at him.  
" _Limbo_? You mean Catholic theology Limbo? Edge of Hell afterlife Limbo?!"  
Hanna decided to stop there, jaw dropped in awe. Why the hell was Hanna in Limbo? And exactly what was he supposed to do here? WHen you were in Limbo you we're supposed to be judged and sent into either Hell or Heaven.  
"Not exactly, you're being judged, but not like that. Whether you go to Hell or live. You make it through every Trial of Limbo and you make it. You don't, and you die."  
Hanna shut his mouth and gulped, looking down with wide eyes.  
 _Die? what did he mean, die... But it wouldn't make sense. Then where would I go? Hell? Was I destined for that, or does everyone get a second chance?_  
Hanna racked his mind for an answer. None of it made sense anymore, leaving him at a loss for words. Eventually they kept walking until they could only see the objects in front of them lit by the dead man's glowing eyes. Hanna yawned, rubbing one eye in exaust. His friend offered a safe place to stay, and Hanna figured it was the best thing to do at the time.  
So after curling up beside his companion quickly fell asleep with blade in hand, just in case.

Awoken by the choking squeeze on around his waist, Hanna took a crazed swipe at the vine that held him, slicing it clean in half. He was gasping for air in surprise, clutching the collar of his shirt. After relaxing for a bit, he looked up at his partner. It seemed the vines had'nt touched him at all, which perplexed Hanna. But would make sense in time.  
"Umm, can we get going...?"  
Hanna murmured quietly, looking up frightendly at his counterpart.  
And after they both had went on, Hanna found himself questioning himself again. Over and over, the same questions worried and killed his focus. He couldn't come up with answers, none of it made sense. He swallowed, something in his throat making him akwardly choke on his spit.  
"You okay?"  
"Y-yah, I'm fine"  
Jittery with nervousness and negitave excitement, Hanna continued to walk until he was stopped at the edge of a doorway in the grayscale area. He looked down at the side of it, noticing it's unending bright white color. Looking back at Leonitus, he cocked his head curiously.  
"I can't go any farther Hanna, you're on your own from now on."  
"But-"  
"No buts, I'm not allowed to help you anymore. Going through the door should you find your first test"  
Hanna stopped, nodding with mouth slightly open in that 5-year-old listening way. He slowly opened the door, looking back to wave one more time before he went through. 

The door behind him disintegrated, leaving him stuck in the second part of this forest, an old rundown and vine-ridden factory. Maybe he could get out alive, but he was gonna need a tetnus shot after this one.


	3. Bats N' Stuff

Hanna walked aimlessly, fingers trailing over brush and metal every once in a while. He was curious, pondering over what his undead friend had meant by 'Trials'. Which also spawned the question of his daggar, was he just lucky? Did everyone get one? He didn't really care all that much, carefully scanning the area for anything crucial to his first trial. The only thing he could spot was a few carvings etched into a fallen tree to his left. Upon further examination he classified them as a Light and Defense rune. Hanna did know them by heart, but he figured writing them down wouldn't hurt anyone. He sketched them down on his jacket and stuffing the sharpie back in his pocket. That's when Hanna noticed lingering eyes watching him from above. He gulped, and looked up at them worriedly.  
"Hello…?"  
He managed to choke out. They blinked, the pupils dilating in a cat-like manor as whatever it was looked away to jump down. It hopped from side to side- Hanna guessed it was on tree branches- and it landed at his feet.  
It was a cat.

Hanna had been scared of a cat. A harmless, gray, black, white-bellied, and red-eyed cat. It stared up at him with great intensity, it's eyes peering. He leaned down, his hand running curiously along it's back. It jumped up on his shoulders, rubbing it's face on Hanna's cheek bone. He giggled, scratching it's head.  
"Well your not so bad, now aren'tcha!"  
It purred, and Hanna continued his trek, the cat laying across his shoulders. Suddenly, it's right paw dug into his shoulder.  
"Ow!" Hanna exclaimed, "Don't do that!"  
He lightly swatted at the cat, and it growled in annoyance. It pointed it's head to the right, suddenly twitching as he stepped on a rotted branch.  
"Well don't dig your claws into my shoulder so hard" He snorted, finishing it with, "You sure are a jumpy animal"  
He scratched it's head and continued on in the direction the cat pointed. Stuffing his hands boredly in his pockets, the cat maneuvered him through the dense and dingy forest. He tried whistling to distract himself, but the cat just swatted at his face with its tail and Hanna stopped.

Finally, after long moments of turning and wandering farther into the dark trees, they came to a clearing. No sun shone down on the area, but it had an eerie lighting to it, making Hanna uneasy.  
"You sure about this…?"  
Hanna murmured to the satisfied cat. It hopped off his shoulders and trotted into the unforgiving darkness. It turned, a little higher than before, and squinted deviously at him. He emerged, sitting upon another's shoulders. Hanna grinned from ear to ear, squeaking out an over-excited Gnee! Before ambushing them.  
"Connie!"  
Conrad stepped back a few steps and prepared himself for the incoming glomp.  
"Geeze, Hanna. Don't have an anyeurism"  
Biting his lip, the red-head curiously eyed the cat on his shoulders.  
"Why a cat?"  
"Wh… Oh, I'm not sure."  
"I think a bat would be more set for you"  
He rolled his eyes, and gestured for him to come, continuing through the forest.

"You still have that light rune?"  
Hanna thought a moment  
"Umm, yeah. Why?"  
"Use it"  
Hanna pulled out his sharpie and scribbled it on his hand, it immediately lighting up a bright yellowish-blue. Conrad winced for a few seconds, not use to the blinding light. Eventually, he sucked it up and lived with it, Hanna walking boredly beside him. The cat jumped swiftly from Conrad to him, settling down to his right. Hanna reached up, patting the cat's head respectively before it dug it's left paw into his shoulder and mewed. Groaning, he turned left, swatting his paw from it's tight claws.  
Something flew dangerously close to Hanna's head from behind, making him swivel around quickly and taking a defensive stance. The cat had started growling, tail flicking irritably from side to side.  
"Hanna! Defense rune, now!"  
Without thought, he had it scribbled down before he finished his sentence and stretched his fingers out. He took deep calming breaths, trying not to let panic get the best of him. As a sudden cloud of smoke fogged the area, he heard Connie huff a breathless 'Run…' before flitting off. He caught a glimpse of Conrad, who had slowed down significantly to make way for him. Hanna was out of breath and tired, but knew stopping now would be painful.  
"Who…Who are…they?"  
He managed to fit in between pants. The rune's were still glowing a bright blue, both the one on his palm and his wrist, and he hoped they weren't giving them away. In hopes of concealing there whereabouts, He covered his palm and wrist. Conrad immediately growled,  
"What are you doing!?"  
"It'll give us away! Use your eyes, tell me when to turn!"

Navigating them through the dense thicket wasn't the easiest nor funnest thing to do. Constantly getting brambles and sticker-bushes caught in his hair and ankles, Hanna wasn't sure he could go much farther.  
"We've only got a few meters of forest left, Hanna, you've made it this far"  
The encouraging words sure as heck didn't seem encouraging, but it was enough to get him out of the tree's. As soon as they were out, Hanna collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach in intense pain. Conrad leaned down, offering him a canteen filled with what? Hanna would never know, cause as quickly as he chugged it, there wasn't a taste and the disgusting breath it gave him didn't help.  
"Okay, so like… who the hell was that?"  
"Shadows"  
Simple the way he said it made Hanna shudder with realization.  
"I'm gonna have to face them, aren't I?"  
Conrad nodded, looking behind him with an expression of clear fright.  
"And now, too"

They walked crookedly, legs giving in or bending the wrong way ever few steps. Their bodies shook creepily as they walked, their heads leaning as if the bones in their neck were broken. Eyes were pure white, devoid of any color. They looked blind, but you couldn't see the pupil and they clearly could see. They didn't blink, and the spine-chilling 'look into your soul' look they gave was almost hypnotizing. In a ghostly kind of way, you could decipher faces and features on these people. A few, Hanna could make out as past clients.  
"Umm, you said they're shadows? Are you completely sure?"  
Hanna was taking cautious steps away from the freaks as they approached, Conrad doing the same.  
"It's what I've been told"  
"Told, by who…?"  
"By the Guar- I probably shouldn't tell you."

Hanna gulped, dodging an attack from one of the Shadows. It threw a limp tentacle arm at him, a eardrum-piercing scream erupting from it's throat as they all lunged. Gasping, the red head squatted into a duck, flailing the hand around with daggar in a desperate attempt to cut one of them. It severed a few of the arms on them, and cut clean through a few others. They simply grew back together, and he was confused until Conrad screamed,  
"Aim for their souls!"  
Hanna was too disturbed to notice the glow their chest emitted. He grinned, feeling empowered at the thought of this being easy.  
"Alright, lets see how long they last after _this_ ~!"

Determined, he ran towards one, gripping the blade tight in his hand and he thrusted it up into it's chest. Screeching, and crumpled to the ground, suddenly dissipating into a puff of black. Hanna took deep gasping breaths, realizing the others were coming towards him, and fast. He flipped around and stabbed the knife into another's chest and jumped back. It screeched also, taking time to disappear. It made him almost feel bad in a way, but there was no time for pity.  
Conrad released a scream for help, attempting to push out of the grasps of one of the shadow-men. It's head turned, a threatening grin spreading across it's face as it ran off. With annoyance in his sigh, Hanna followed, the mindless black puppets creeping along behind.

When he finally found him, Conrad was still struggling out of it's grip, fangs exposed. Hanna threw himself forward, blade crunching into it's chest as he pulled down, ripping through it. It cried out, louder with every growing second. Taking advantage, Connie jumped out of it's arms, falling forwards in fear. The others behind him disappeared along with their leader. He leaned down to help his friend up.  
"You alright…?"  
"Yeah… yeah I'm, I'm fine"  
He clutched his shirt, taking deep breaths in attempts to calm down.  
"Okay.. Okay c'mon" 

He walked in front of him, leading him to another door. It was large, and looked like a prison cell. He looked hesitantly at the vampire, biting his lip and raising an eyebrow.  
"Umm…?"  
"Just go, it's nothing like the door says."  
Hanna sighed, clutching the handle and waving a hand back.  
"See ya"  
"Go on~"  
Conrad told some pretty bad lies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an AU between the game LIMBO, and Hanna is not a Boys Name! I can't say much more! I don't really plan on finishing it [I don't have much a motivation!] but I might eventually.


End file.
